


Curious

by UnderdogHero



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Fluff, Fubuki Brothers, Gen, shirou exercising his Big Brother Rights, that means bullying and dealing with Atsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/pseuds/UnderdogHero
Summary: Atsuya goes to his brother for advice. Shirou briefly thinks that's a bad idea, but does his best anyway.
Relationships: background someoka/shirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpringZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/gifts).



> *awkwardly shuffles in*
> 
> Haha
> 
> So
> 
> It's currently... *checks calendar* what, almost 20 days after Christmas? Let's just say the holiday rush was not kind and, combined with other problems that came up at work, this sort of got... shoved aside. Which I honestly feel terrible about, and I've been forcing myself to refrain from writing the Genshin fics that have been stabbing st my brain for the past 20 days so I could get this done first. I have priorities, and a Christmas gift, even late, is one of them.
> 
> So uh, merry belated Christmas to Zeph? I'm really sorry this took so long.
> 
> (Should note I'm posting this at work do I don't forget when I get home, so I'll be adding more tags later.)
> 
> The first two lines of dialogue were the prompt I was given after struggling struggling my initial idea. Lots of thanks to Zeph for being so patient, I hope you enjoy it lol.

When the door to his bedroom flew open, Shirou didn’t even glance up from his book, calmly turning the page and continuing from where the sentence from the last page continued.

Atsuya took a deep breath from the doorway.

“How do you ask a girl out.”

His response was immediate.

“Show her the door and tell her to get out.”

He finally looked up, if only to see the expression of pure shock and confusion on his brother’s face. It had been a knee-jerk response, but a worthwhile one, considering he hadn’t had the chance to mess with Atsuya all day.

He wondered if this made him a bad brother, but quickly disposed of the thought. If he was a bad brother, Atsuya wouldn’t have come to him with that question.

Nor would he have shaken off his shock and stomped over, slamming his hands down on either side of Shirou, onto the thick wood of the log chair he sat curled up in(built by their father when Atsuya broke his last one, it was terrifyingly wobbly at times, but comfortable and made with love).

“How do you ask a girl out.” Atsuya repeated, face inches from his own and looking mildly intimidating.

He poked at the younger boy’s stomach with the corner of his book, causing him to jump back with a squeak.

“Manners, Atsuya.” Shirou said, plucking his bookmark out from between the cushions of the chair and closing the book over it, placing it back on the side table. “Now what’s this about?”

Atsuya clearly didn’t expect him to ask for details, because he shuffled awkwardly and looked away from Shirou. The older boy just leaned back in his seat, bringing his knees up in front of him for a more comfortable position - and to keep some physical distance, in case Atsuya felt the need to lunge at him again.

"It's- not really anything, I was just curious." The younger boy said, fiddling with the strings of his bright red hoodie. Shirou hummed, a smile slowly making its way to his face.

"Oooh, you're finally making a move on Nae, huh?" He said, holding back a snicker at how his brother immediately went red and sputtered incoherently. "Guess I owe Mabuka a drink tomorrow."

"I'm not- wait, were you betting on me?"

"Against you, actually. I bet you wouldn't say anything until after I graduated."

"Isn't that like five months away?"

"I gave you a generous amount of time."

Shirou didn't feel the need to say  _ when _ the bet was placed.

Atsuya opened his mouth, probably to ask just that, but Shirou cut him off with "So you need advice on how to ask Nae on a date?"

The younger Fubuki made a strangled sound, which looked odd considering his mouth was still open.

"I'm  _ not _ asking Nae out! I was just- curious." He said finally, sheepish. Shirou gave him a flat look. "The guys in my class were talking about it and I was-"

"Curious?" Shirou chuckled, scooting over slightly in his chair to make space for Atsuya. It was cramped and the wood was digging into his hip in a  _ not comfortable  _ way, but he didn't mind it too much. At least Atsuya wasn't in his face this way.

"... Yeah. That."

Shirou hummed, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders and tapping his fingers on them. Atsuya picked at the frayed ends of his hoodie strings again.

"Well, I'm probably not the best person to give advice. I haven't exactly asked a girl out before." Shirou said finally, dropping one leg to make his position a little more comfortable. Atsuya furrowed his brows, giving him a questioning look.

"Aren't you dating Someoka?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do the asking."

Well, not really. He had been the one to initiate the conversation, but mostly so he could watch as Someoka flailed through his confession before finally giving him mercy and walking them to the ice cream shop that was open year round.

He wondered if Someoka regretted "asking" him out on what he considered the coldest day of the year. He'd have to ask later.

"Oh…" Atsuya said defeatedly, snapping him out of his thoughts. The way his shoulders sagged and the corners of his mouth twitched down slightly made Shirou feel a  _ little _ pity -he was the older brother, he should be providing guidance. Even if their age gap wasn't that big, he still felt some sense of responsibility, especially considering he was the one in a relationship(strange as the concept still was to him).

He hummed, elbow on the arm of his chair and chin in his palm.

"Well, let's think about this hypothetically." He said, earning a confused look from Atsuya. "If you know the girl well, you'd know what she like, so that's a good place to start."

"I thought you said you didn't do the asking?"

"I never said I didn't intend to."

In the first place, wasn't that why Atsuya came to him?

"So… you're saying I should ask her out… with the stuff she likes?" Atsuya said questioningly. Shirou bit the inside of his cheek, forcing back the teasing comment he could feel rising back.

"Something like that. Think of places she likes to go or things she likes to do, and plan something around that. Make sure it's something she'd enjoy - and you too, actually. You don't want to make her feel awkward by being bored out of your mind."

Atsuya nodded along, leaning back on the older Fubuki's arm as he took in this information.

"Won't that get boring though?" He asked, earning a head tilt from Shirou. "If we just go to a place we've been to a million times I mean."

"Then you find a place you haven't been to." Shirou shrugged. "If you've been to the same ice cream parlor ten times, find another one you haven't been to. Or a different cake shop. Or if it's just sweets you're going for, find a place that has stuff you haven't tried before."

He was counting on his fingers now, mentally filing this information away for himself too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the cake shop down the mountain, and he knew Someoka would like it too-

"Oh, I get it!" Atsuya exclaimed, jumping out of the chair so suddenly that Shirou had to catch himself on the other arm to keep from tipping over, not realizing he'd been leaning on the younger boy this whole time. "So I think of things we like to do and find new ways to do them!"

He froze suddenly, turning back to look at Shirou, who had an amused smirk on his face. His cheeks flushed.

"Er, that is,  _ if _ I was asking a girl out." He said with a cough. "Never hurts to be prepared."

"Of course." Shirou nodded, still smirking even as Atsuya nodded back and walked stiffly towards the door.

He paused, hand on the doorknob.

"Uh…" He started, glancing back at Shirou. "Thanks."

Before Shirou could get a word out, he found the door open and himself past it, taking off down the hallway. Seconds later, Shirou heard the front door slamming.

He shook his head with a chuckle, settling back in the chair and grabbing his book.

"I didn't even get to wish him luck."


End file.
